<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Odd Couple by Penguina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475173">The Odd Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina'>Penguina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Double Date, First Dates, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a great idea! He invites Kristen and her sister Isabella for a double date with him and his roommate Oswald. What he doesn’t know, however, is that Oswald isn't at all interested in dating Isabella, or anyone for that matter, because he is secretly in love with Edward. </p><p>Loosely inspired by <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Odd_Couple_(film)">"The Odd Couple"</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's something fun and cheerful to pass the time before I update my other Nygmobblepot stories. I hope you all enjoy it! :)<br/>The chapters aren't gonna be too long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward tilted his head, his brows furrowed in concentration, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked every bit absorbed in whatever he was trying to accomplish there. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Oswald asked, tilting his head as well and following Edward’s gaze. “Is… Is something wrong with the coffee table?” </p><p>“Mno,” Edward muttered. “I’m just checking if the vase is standing exactly in the middle. I don’t want to throw off the center.” </p><p>Oswald chuckled fondly. There was a soft smile on his face as he replied, “I know you like to keep everything around here spotless, Eddie, but you don’t have to worry about it that much. The vase is perfect as it is.” </p><p>“No, it’s not that.” Ed turned around to face his roommate and grinned. “I wanted to surprise you, but what the heck! I’ll tell you now. I finally invited Kristen to dinner tonight.” </p><p>Oswald’s smile faded. “Oh.” </p><p>“Yes! Remember Kristen?”  </p><p>“Of course, I do. You hardly ever shut up about her,” Oswald rolled his eyes. All of a sudden his good mood evaporated. He went on about his business, not waiting to hear more. Ed followed him. “So I take it you want me out of your hair tonight?” Oswald asked, grabbing his towel from the rack. “I could spend the night at Barabra’s. Her and Jim are fighting again. I think it’s because of that thing with Lee. He can't get over the fact that his ex is dating his crush.” </p><p>“What? No, that’s not what I meant. I want you here. You see, Kristen’s bringing her sister -- Isabella.” </p><p>Oswald looked at him dumbly. “So?” </p><p>“Isabella recently broke up with her boyfriend…” </p><p>“Tragic,” Oswald said, not particularly impressed. </p><p>“... and Kristen and I were thinking--” </p><p>Realization hit Oswald like a brick. “You’re setting me up with Isabelle???” he fumed.</p><p>“Isabell-AH, actually,” Ed corrected, but Oswald was already striding towards the bathroom. </p><p>“Oswald, wait!” Ed ran after him. “Why are you so angry?” </p><p>His roommate put his hands on his hips and glared. “Excuse me, Ed! I’m taking a bath.” </p><p>“That’s alright, go ahead,” Ed waved it off and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. “I just need to talk to you.” </p><p>Oswald gaped at him for a moment, before he remembered he needed to stop the water or the tub would overflow. He quickly turned off the faucet and was about to remove his clothes when he suddenly realized Ed was staring at him. “Well, at least look away!” he pleaded defeated.</p><p>Ed closed his eyes and went on talking, “From what Kristen tells me, Isabella is really sweet. She loves books, she’s very polite and neat, and she works at the Gotham library.” </p><p>“Sounds like a dream,” retorted Oswald’s tired voice. </p><p>“And she’s Kristen’s twin, so that means she’s <em> gorgeous </em>,” Ed added with a grin. “You know, because Kristen is so beautiful.” </p><p>Oswald was silent. Ed could hear him undress before slipping into the bathtub. For a long moment the only sounds in the room were the ones from the water. </p><p>Then Ed spoke again, “I sense you’re not too thrilled about this,” he noted, cracking one eye open to glance at Oswald. </p><p>“You can look. It’s fine,” Oswald said, only his shapely shoulders visible over the water. </p><p>Ed saddened. “Are you mad at me about the double date?” he asked worriedly. “I know I went behind your back, but I had good intentions.” </p><p>Oswald swallowed, looking anywhere but at Ed’s face. “No, it’s fine. You just took me by surprise, that’s all.” </p><p>“But you’ll do it?” </p><p>“Ed, I--” Oswald hesitated. It appeared as if he had something important to say, but changed his mind in the last second. </p><p>Ed looked at him, puzzled. </p><p>“I don’t really date,” Oswald finally said. It came out rather grumpily and Ed would’ve thought it adorable, if he didn’t have a more important mission at the moment. </p><p>“I know you don’t, but I never really got why,” he said. “I mean, you’re a handsome guy, intelligent too. You have impeccable taste in clothes, and you’re quite fun to be around.” </p><p>Oswald’s cheeks were becoming more pink, most likely from the warm water in the tub. </p><p>“Any woman would be glad to have you, Oswald,” Ed concluded with an encouraging smile. </p><p>Oswald bit the inside of his mouth. “Right. Thanks, Ed. That’s sweet of you to say. I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea to--” </p><p>Without a warning Ed slid off the toilet lid and dropped down to his knees to look Oswald straight in the eyes. “Do this for me? Please?” he entreated softly. They were suddenly so close, Ed could see the wetness of Oswald’s eyes as well as each intricate ornament in his pretty blue-green irises. Oswald was holding his breath -- Ed could tell because from his new position he could see parts of Oswald’s chest. “You know I really like Kristen,” Ed went on in hopes to convince Oswald. “I’ve been trying to ask her out for weeks. This is my chance.” </p><p>It took another moment before Oswald uttered anything, but finally he surrendered. “Alright. Yes. Okay. It would’ve been nice if you gave me an earlier warning, but fine. I’ll meet your IsabellAH.” </p><p>Ed clapped his hands happily and jumped back up to his feet. “Wonderful! Thank you, Oswald!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Oswald waved it off, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It’s the least I can do, considering that you do all the cooking.” </p><p>“I’ll cook tonight too!” Ed promised enthusiastically. “I’m gonna try those new fondue pots Lee brought us.” </p><p>“Sure,” Oswald nodded distractedly. He looked up to his friend again, but Ed was already out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. There were still so many things he wanted to prepare for tonight! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hours till 8 o’clock passed in a flash. Oswald’s stomach was vibrating with nervousness. Which was so stupid because why would he even care? Edward had been talking about Kristen for months, so Oswald was mostly used to it. Yet he never thought Edward would actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring her to their home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Listening to him swoon over Kristen Kringle was irritating enough, but witnessing the infatuation first hand, watching them together? Oswald wasn’t sure if he’d survive that. On top of it, he was supposed to be on a “date” himself, with Kristen's sister, no less! With a bit of luck, his lack of enthusiasm would do the trick and Isabella would be running for the hills in no time. But… Oswald frowned. If he sabotaged his date with Isabelle, that might ruin Ed's chances with Kristen. Oswald already hated Kristen with passion (even though he never met her in person), but he didn't want to upset Ed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Apparently, he'd have to go through with this and do his best. For Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look handsome,” Edward’s voice sounded silky and tender. It made Oswald shiver. For a second, he thought Ed was practicing for Kristen or something. But when he turned around he saw his roommate smiling at him from the door frame. There was no mistake, Ed was talking to him, alright. He was trying to be encouraging for what he thought was Oswsld's first date in ages. It was ironically sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, thanks. You look dashing too.” It was the polite thing to say, but just one look at Ed and Oswald's breath hitched. How could this man be so gorgeous! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I just… wanted to try something new," Ed retorted with a bashful smile, his hands going up to the top of his head. His hair was slicked back, giving him a very cool and collected sort of look. He was like a dashing leading man from an old black and white movie. Or a mobster. Either ways, this look was doing things to Oswald. Things Oswald would rather keep to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks good,” he mumbled and turned back to his own reflection to continue styling his usual hairdo. It was good to have something to concentrate on. Something other than Edward. “When are they coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time now. I've set the table,” Ed replied, pushing himself off the door frame. “Oswald, I--” He hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed looked so nervous! He hardly ever acted this nervous in front of Oswald. Oswald was the person Ed felt comfortable around. They could just be themselves when they were together. But now Ed seemed positively wrecked! Poor guy! Finally going out with the famous Miss Kringle had taken its toll on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald went to him and reached for his hand. “It'll be alright, Ed. Don't worry,” he said in his most comforting voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed smiled at him and exhaled. “I just hope you have a good time, Oswald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange thing to say when Ed was clearly the one being anxious about his date with Kristen. Still, it was sweet of him to be so thoughtful, so Oswald smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted their moment and Ed hurried to let their guests in. This was going to be a long night! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristen smiled widely, holding up a note with </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chez Moi”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, written on it. “I was kind of expecting a restaurant,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Kringle, I'm so sorry!” Ed gasped. “I'm sorry, I should have been more clear. Uh... I like to cook,” he chuckled. “I'm a good cook. Is that okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fond expression on Kristen’s face already gave an answer to that question. “It is,” she said. “Uh, and perhaps you should call me Kristen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed looked like he was about to explode with excitement. “Of course. Kristen,” he smiled widely, tasting the name on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald had to suppress the urge to vomit. He preferred it when he only knew Miss Kringle from Edward’s description. Now that she was actually standing before him, it was clear why Ed liked her so much. She was very beautiful and stylish. With her vintage look, her big smile and sparkling green eyes, no wonder Ed was so smitten. How could anyone compete with that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His full attention fixed on Kristen, he almost didn’t notice the blonde young lady behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my sister Isabella. She’s a little shy,” Kristen explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella smiled politely and waved at them as a greeting. “It’s lovely to meet you both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all ours,” Ed said and nudged Oswald a little with his elbow. “Isn’t that right, Oswald?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, of course,” Oswald mumbled dumbly. This whole situation was ridiculous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>ridiculous! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward showed the two guests in and introduced Oswald to them officially. “Kristen, Isabella, this is my best friend and roommate Oswald. He’s very excited to meet you both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he was. So excited, he could blow his own brains out. “A pleasure,” Oswald said out loud, plastering the most polite smile he could muster at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both very excited to meet you too,” Isabella replied softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It smells so good in here!” Kristen noted and gave Ed a very intimate looking smile. “You weren’t lying when you said you were a good cook. Makes me wonder what other secret talents you’ve got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald ignored the sharp pain in his chest and led Isabella to the table. The young ladies admired the food, the setting, the atmosphere. The conversation was flowing with ease and Edward seemed really happy. Oswald did his best to not ruin it all with an unwanted remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you first discover your love for all things vintage, Kristen?” Ed asked, looking so smitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was about thirteen and I found this old hat in the attic. It was grandma’s old hat and when I put it on it just felt sort of… right.” Her smile slowly became more melancholic the deeper she went into the memory. “Our father, he-- he used to drink. It affected him badly, we never knew when it would be a good day and when to hide. So we spent a lot of time in the attic -- Isabella with her books,lost in her own world, and me with my new hobby. The 50’s aesthetic, dressing up in clothes I found so comfortable, it gave me a sense of… security. I was my own person when I was dressed the way I wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A difficult childhood. Something else Ed and Kristen had in common. Were they really meant to be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first it was just for fun in the attic,” Kristen went on. “To make myself feel better after a particularly bad day, or to make Isabella smile. But then… I dunno, I just thought why hide it?” She smiled at her sister. “Isabella encouraged me and here we are now. I love it and it still gives me that same sense of security.” She looked back at Edward. “Does this make sense?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded energetically. “It definitely does!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald watched with a heavy heart as Kristen smiled warmly at Ed and the two shared a long look. It was too much, too painful to know that Edward would always want Kristen and no one else. He fixed his gaze down at his plate and concentrated on stabbing as many vegetables on his fork as was humanly possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your tie pin,” Isabella’s voice startled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cast a polite smile in her direction. “Thank you. I like your necklace,” he returned the compliment with the first thing that came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t really there with her, that he was miles away, wallowing in self-pity and heartbreak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--so many amazing activities! And I used to listen to old songs all the time!” He heard Kristen chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>old songs!” Edward chimed in enthusiastically. “I have a gramophone and some vinyls in my room. We can go listen to a few tunes, if you want?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald paled. Ed was already inviting Miss Kringle to his bedroom? Since when was Ed such a flirt! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristen’s smiling eyes met Ed’s gaze. “I’d like that.” She glanced at her sister. “You two can get to know each other better,” she said and then hurried with Edward to Ed’s room. Soon after Oswald heard old timey music coming from behind the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart ached. Edward was most likely </span>
  <em>
    <span>with Kristen </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this very moment. They were probably on Ed’s bed right now, laughing and discussing the music, her hand casually touching Ed’s knee as they shared smiles and thrills. Her forehead resting on his shoulder. And just like that the music would swell around them, their eyes would meet and neither would be able to look away. Ed’s gaze would slide down to Kristen’s red lips and she would lean up to welcome his kiss… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all of Isabella’s efforts to keep the conversation going, Oswald couldn’t concentrate. He heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>of what she said. He couldn’t even stay in the same apartment any longer. He needed to get out of here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving!” he suddenly blurted out, springing up to his feet and grabbing his coat. “I-- I’m sorry, I have to go. It’s an emergency. A… very big emergency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella looked at him confused. “Can I help with anything? I could--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve got this. But I have to go now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t deserve that. Isabella was not a bad person. It wasn’t her fault that Oswald’s entire world was falling apart in front of his eyes. But he couldn’t stay in the apartment, knowing Edward was making love to Kristen in the next room. He wasn’t strong enough to handle that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs felt constricted in his rib cage and he couldn’t breathe. As soon as he was out on the street he gasped for air like a drowning man. His head was spinning, but he kept walking as fast as he could. Anything to get away from there! Anything to put more distance between himself and Edward’s bedroom! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea where he was going exactly. There was no plan, no intent. He simply let his feet drag him far, far away until he found himself in front of a familiar door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pengy! What are you doing here?” Barbara exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes quickly scanned him and she grimaced. “You look like hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I feel like it, too,” he mumbled and showed himself into her apartment. God, he needed a friend right now! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oswald, you just left last night. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sounded worried over the phone. Oswald grimaced, knowing that he’d have to lie through his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, umm, yeah, I'm sorry Ed. Barbara had an emergency. I had to come at once. Otherwise I wouldn't have left," he mumbled into the phone, fingers curling around an idle lock of his messy hair and pulling at it as if to punish himself for not being honest with his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I hope she's okay. Do you need me to come over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was sweet. So kind to offer his help, always there for Oswald when Oswald needed him. It was so unfortunate that he was so tender and thoughtful with Oswald all the time, yet not even the slightest bit interested in being more than friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald sighed. “No, no, it’s fine, Ed. Thank you. No need for you to come over. We’ve got it under control, Barbara and I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. If you’re sure,” Ed muttered, and did Oswald sense disappointment in his voice? Probably not. Why would Ed be disappointed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald cleared his throat. “Anyway, I should go now. I’ll see you later at home, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald hung up and exhaled loudly, closing his eyes and rubbing them with the heels of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re head over heels, Pengy,” Barbara shook her head, the statement sounding rather detached, like an observation. Oswald was thankful she didn’t feel sorry for him. He was not sure he could handle her pity. “You got it bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bared his teeth at her. “I do not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara snorted and Oswald understood any denial would be futile. He could not fool her of all people. She knew him too well and she was also highly perceptive. But she wasn’t mean, at least not to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," she shrugged to mask her concern. “But if you wanted to, you know I'm here for you, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. “Thanks, Barbara,” he said quietly and he truly meant it. “I just needed to get away from there for a bit. Is it okay if I stayed here for a while?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Just know that I'm expecting Lee soon. Tonight's the night!” She winked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You're going to ask her to move in with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Barbara grinned with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed, suddenly feeling very awkward. “It's a big step. Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara chuckled. “Lee and I have a long history together. I’ve seen her at her best and at her worst. And I love it all.” She smiled and it looked different than her usual smiles; warmer, happier. “I'm sure,” she said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed and I know each other at our best and worst too,” Oswald muttered with a heavy heart, “but the difference is, Ed doesn’t like what he sees…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to hold back the tears that were budding in his eyes. It wasn’t like Edward was heterosexual, he had told Oswald before that he’d felt attracted to men. He just didn’t like Oswald and that thought hurt so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara wrapped her arms around Oswald’s shoulders and held him for a moment. “It’s gonna be alright, Ozzy. But I think you should tell him how you feel already.” </span>
</p><p><span>Oswald shifted to look at her with a pained expression on his face. “I can't. That's a terrible</span> <span>idea! What if he rejects me? I can't lose him.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“What you do now is worse. If you tell him, at least you’ll have your answer once and for all. You won’t have to keep torturing yourself like this. And who knows? Maybe Ed would think about it and decide to give it a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald snorted. “Yeah right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. You mean you haven’t noticed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticed what?” Oswald frowned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two, behaving like an old married couple </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Barbara chuckled and shook her head. “You mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>haven’t noticed? He’s always fussing over you, cleaning after you, removing fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lints </span>
  </em>
  <span>off your clothes. It’s insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, maybe there’s more to it than you think. And if you do nothing, you’re gonna regret it eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald said nothing. Perhaps Barbara had a point… but he needed more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually things went back to normal. Sort of. They had breakfast together before work, they ate takeout for dinner, watched movies, played video games and laughed the way they used to. Every now and then Kristen and Isabella would come too, but Oswald did his best to hide how upsetting their presence was for him. Edward looked happy and that was what mattered the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there were always the precious evenings when Oswald had Ed all to himself! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! We’re gonna get them! We’re gonna get them!” He was working the buttons of his joystick furiously until he reached the target. “Yes! Next level!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Ed flopped down on the couch next to him. He had been half-standing in his excitement to get the level right, just as eager as Oswald. “For a moment there I thought we wouldn’t make it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not us. We always make it,” Oswald said, resting his head on the back of the couch and smiling lazily at his best friend. Those brown eyes were so beautiful, it hurt. Oswald cleared his throat and looked away, grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed deflated. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just… my neck.” Oswald rubbed the back of his neck as if to demonstrate. It wasn’t a lie, his neck really had been giving him trouble these last few days. He just couldn't get the kinks out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let me,” Edward said and before Oswald could register what was happening, Ed was already shifting behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Ed? What are you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good at this, trust me,” Ed whispered into Oswald’s ear and Oswald swallowed nervously at the tickling feeling of his breath. “It won’t take long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Edward’s warm hands were on his neck and Oswald tensed even more. This was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oswald, relax,” Ed chuckled with fond amusement. “You’re so stiff!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald shifted uncomfortably. “Ed, that’s very sweet of you, but you really don’t have to--” Ed pressed a particularly sensitive spot on Oswald’s neck and Oswald nearly blacked out. “Oh, God!” He gasped. “Yes, yes, right there! T’so good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sense Ed’s smug smirk behind his back, but he couldn’t care less. This was too satisfying and Oswald was too weak. He closed his eyes and surrendered to Edward’s clever fingers as they relieved him from the pain with admirable dedication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, just like that, yes… Right there, Ed… Keep going… Hng…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was moaning. Loudly. At first it was from the relief, but then, as soon as the pain began to subside, Oswald’s treacherous mind went to a more dangerous direction, imagining those clever hands on other places. Heat was rising inside him and he was suddenly highly aware of every point where Edward’s body was somehow touching his. The hands on Oswald’s neck and back, the knee that was so close to Oswald’s ass, that breath that Oswald could still feel on his ear… What a sublime torture this was!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Eddie, don’t stop!” he whimpered. It didn’t register in his brain what he was doing until his cock was already half-hard in his pajama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, he pulled away from Ed and hugged his knees close to his chest. Those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kind of noises one shared with friends, damn it, those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>bedroom </span>
  </em>
  <span>noises! And Oswald had been making them pretty loudly. What was he thinking! He could only hope Edward didn’t think it too weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should keep playing. It’s late and I don’t wanna stay up all night,” Oswald said, desperately trying to recapture the easygoing mood from a ten minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward said nothing. He remained very still behind Oswald, quiet as a mouse. Perhaps he’d figured it out? Perhaps he’d even noticed the telling bulge in Oswald’s pants! How could Oswald explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their friendship was ruined! They could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>go back to the way things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>now! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered and embarrassed, Oswald avoided Edward’s gaze at all cost. “Come to think of it, I’d better just go to bed. We-- we’ll finish this tomorrow,” he stuttered and without waiting for Ed’s response, sprang up from the couch and rushed to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a moment, Edward remained very still, too shocked to move. Then, slowly and self-consciously, he glanced down at his erection. He was still very much aroused and he hated himself for that, but he couldn't help it. Touching Oswald and hearing him utter those amazing sounds… it was impossible not to get affected by that. Not when he spent the last year trying desperately to suppress his feelings for his best friend and roommate. It had been torture, even though it started as the sweetest thing ever. Last New Year's Eve, when they shared a friendly kiss at the stroke of midnight, Oswald’s eyes were sparkling with joy as he smiled up at Edward, and Edward was utterly smitten. The realization hit him like a rock. He’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Oswald for so long, and he didn’t even know until this very moment! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the initial surge of adrenaline, confusion, and exaltation, he sunk into a deep feeling of sadness and desperation. He knew Oswald would never return his affections. Oswald never showed any interest in anyone; Oswald often announced that he didn’t even date. Edward had no chance with him, whatsoever. His best option was to distract himself from his love for Oswald and somehow manage to downgrade it back to friendship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, was not easy, when the mere sight of Oswald made Ed’s heart flutter widely in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Kringle was his only chance. Ed explained to her that he was trying to move on from someone. Having gone through her fair share of bad breakups herself, Kristen understood. She even said she wanted to help. The dating itself was, naturally, a farce. But at least it offered some semblance of normality. Two best friends, dating two sisters, what could be more cliche than that? He knew Oswald wouldn’t be interested in Isabella because he wasn’t interested in anyone, just like he wasn’t interested in Edward. It was a good plan, but Ed had to go and screw it up. And after what happened tonight, he wasn’t sure if Oswald would even want to be his friend anymore. He left so abruptly, no doubt noticing Edward's abominable response to the massage. He was probably disgusted with him or freaking out and unsure of what to do. Most likely, he'll decide to just leave and find a new place for himself. Ed couldn't allow that! He couldn't lose Oswald! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Oswald moving out cooled him down, and his cock began to soften. Ed gave himself a few more minutes before walking to Oswald’s door on shaky legs. They had to talk about this now, or else things would always stay awkward between them. Particularly if Oswald went to his room under the impression that Edward was going to touch himself while thinking about him. Not that he hadn’t done that before, but he didn't want Oswald to know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to enter the bedroom unannounced, as was his habit with Oswald, but then realized this would seem rather intrusive, so he knocked on the door instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oswald? Oswald, can we talk, please?” His voice was slightly wavering, but Edward had to go through with this. He had to be strong! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply followed. Edward’s mouth was dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oswald? Please…” he whispered, resting his hand and forehead on Oswald's door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard rustling and footsteps from inside the bedroom and straightened up, waiting for Oswald to let him in. They've never been this formal with each other. It was usually always Edward just coming in and babbling about whatever was on his mind that day. Not this time. This time was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald opened the door, but it was glaringly obvious to Ed that his friend was avoiding his gaze. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen it! And now he didn’t know how to behave, or how to look Ed in the eyes. Ed had put Oswald in an impossible situation, practically forcing himself on him by getting hard while giving a massage. How ridiculous! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Oswald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was still looking down at his socked feet. “For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For opening the door,” Ed swallowed. “We should talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't it wait?” Oswald asked hopefully. He sounded so vulnerable and Ed realized how difficult this was for him. No doubt, he wanted to put off the inevitable. He wanted to keep their friendship pure a little longer, but that would've only made things more painful for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel if we don't talk about this now, things will always be weird between us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed and nodded nervously. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He agreed to talk to him, but did not move. Ed didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask Oswald to let him in, and it was weird to go back to the couch after what just happened there. Inviting Oswald to his own bedroom sounded wrong too, so they remained where they were -- at Oswald’s door, standing before one another awkwardly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Umm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed wasn't sure where to begin, but luckily Oswald noticed his hesitation and took the initiative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” he said, gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed's eyes widened in astonishment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald nodded quickly. “Yes. I truly am. I should've told you earlier. I just… I was afraid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should've told me earlier?” Ed repeated, still not quite following what Oswald was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would appear his friend took the response as an agreement because he continued, “Yes, I should've, I know that. But it would've changed things between us and I didn't want that.” He swallowed nervously. “I didn't want to lose you, Ed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, it all made sense now. Oswald knew about Ed's feelings all along! Well, of course, he did! He was a very clever man. One of the reasons Ed loved him so much was his intellect. Oswald must've figured it out and had been politely ignoring it to protect their friendship. A wise decision, perhaps, but Ed couldn’t be wise anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not your fault, it's mine,” he said, hoping Oswald would look him in the eyes already. “I'm the one who should've said something earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald stared at him, lips parted in shock. “You… you knew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed hummed. “Not at first.” It had taken him embarrassingly long to see that he was in love with Oswald. “But then something happened and I suddenly realized the true nature of these feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald ran his trembling fingers through his hair. “How long have you known?” he asked brokenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a year,” Ed exhaled. “I know. I know it's a long time, but--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a year </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>set me up with Isabella?” Oswald gaped. “Why? I don't understand! Why would you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not the reaction Edward expected. “I-- I thought it would do us both good. I thought if I had Kristen and you had Isabella, things would be back to normal.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald flinched. “Normal… Is that what you want? For us to be… normal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was shaking, like he was about to cry or scream. Either ways, it broke Ed’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than for us to go back to the way we were before,” he said earnestly. He couldn’t have Oswald’s love, but he could have Oswald’s friendship. That had to be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought his answer would reassure Oswald, show him that Edward wouldn’t bother him with his annoying feelings, that his love wouldn’t get in the way and disturb Oswald. They could be friends again and Edward would be able to control himself. But instead of being relieved, Oswald just lost his temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go to hell, then!” He cried angrily and slammed the door in Edward’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that Ed's entire world fell apart. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He hates me,” Ed sobbed into Kristen’s decorative pillow. “He hates me and he’ll never want to see me again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Eddie…” Kristen patted his shoulder with compassion. “I’m sorry this happened. Men. Sometimes with them you just need a drink. Do you want a drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed shook his head. “It’s 9 am, Kristen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Well, it’s a delicate situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed sighed. “I don’t need a drink. I need a time machine. I need to go back to when I wasn’t so stupidly in love with Oswald and don’t mess things up the way I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have helped it. It’s just… bad luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, the tears making his face red and puffy. “But why do I always get all the bad luck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristen had no answer for him. All she could offer was a shoulder to cry on and she did that like any good friend would. Ed appreciated it. At least he didn’t have to cry alone this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he wants to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can you believe that? What does that make my love for him then? Abnormal?” Oswald was fuming over the phone. “I can’t believe I still love this idiot! I shouldn’t even care anymore, but it still fucking hurts! He’s such a hypocrite! He-- I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” Barbara agreed from the other end of the line. “I must admit I am surprised. I never pegged Edward as homophobic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right?” Oswald exclaimed. “I was surprised too! But I told him to fuck off and I never want to see him again. I mean it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Barbara!” Oswald repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Pengy, darling, I’m not questioning your resolve. I know you can be very stubborn. But are you sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to see him again? I mean, you do love him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Oswald pouted and he hated how he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum. “I opened up to him about my feelings--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-- you got an erection while he was giving you a massage,” Barbara corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-- and he freaks out like that? Tells me he wants to be normal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back a little. Did you really confess your feelings for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You said those words? You said</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald frowned. “Well, not in those words </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was implied…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Implied?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that! He already </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how I felt! He told me so! He knew for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he’s an asshole! A tall, stupid, gorgeous, green-loving asshole!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was panting, too worked up from all the emotions that were nearly suffocating him. His cheeks were wet. Why were his cheeks wet? He wiped them off with his free hand and realized that the dampness was from tears. He’d been crying without even noticing. He’d been crying because of Edward. Fuck Edward! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him in my life,” he went on with his rant, even though his heart was aching at the mere thought of never seeing Edward again. “Or better still, I want to freeze him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Freeze him in a block of ice so I can look at him, but not listen to him talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara chuckled. “I’m all for looking at men without listening to their blabber, but I know for a fact you love listening to Ed talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald sighed with a groan. “I do. Well, I used to. Before he started setting us up with girls and told me he wants to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he still there? You should go to him and fix this. I’m sure there’s been a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s just an ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oswald. If it turns out I’m right, you’re missing out on a possibility to get the man you love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald fumbled around for a moment, then sighed. “He’s not here. He went out after our fight and he hasn’t been home since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably spent the night at Kristen’s place, getting laid. He’s probably rolling in bed with her right now!” It hurt to say that. It hurt to even imagine it. Damn it. Oswald wasn’t supposed to care about Ed anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara changed her tune. “And you’re just gonna let him have this? Let him enjoy himself while you suffer? That’s not the Oswald Cobblepot I know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald frowned, confused by the sudden change in Barbara’s tone. “What are you saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad at him, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have every right to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want to scream at him, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you talking to me for? Go yell at him! Tell him exactly how much of a hypocrite he is! Make him pay for breaking your heart the way he did! He can’t get away with treating you like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald inhaled sharply through his nose and pursed his lips, fire burning inside him. “You know what, Barbara?” he put his hand on his hip, the other one still clenching his phone tightly. “You’re absolutely right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t move on unless I tell him exactly what I think about him in his stupid, smug face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go do that right now! He lied to me, insulted me, ruined our friendship… He can’t just get away with it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure he can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald paused and then when he spoke again, his voice sounded softer. “... Barbara?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee just woke up and you just want to go back to her, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, getting you to yell at someone else is the best way to get rid of you,” Barbara said, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald snorted, rolling his eyes. “Well, have fun. It’s still a good advice. I’ll text you when I’m done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read you then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara hung up and glanced at the other room where Lee was still sleeping in their bed. She smiled. Sometimes being Oswald’s friend meant calling him out on his shit and making him explode on someone else. The way she saw it, what happened between Pengy and Ed had to be a misunderstanding. Sending Oswald to make a scene at Kristen Kringle’s place was one way to fix it. Perhaps not the most elegant way, but the best she could come up with on such short notice and so early in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oswald was mumbling angrily under his breath as he drove to Kristen Kringle’s apartment. It turned out her place was rather close to theirs, which irritated Oswald even more. What was she thinking, living on such a short drive from them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked the car, still furious, then slid out of it and slammed the door behind him. He needed the anger. If it weren’t for that anger, he’d be crying again, unable to stop. The burning rage inside him was like a crutch, supporting him, for he would’ve been too broken to recover from this blow without it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still gritting his teeth, he found himself in front of Kristen’s door and glared at it as if it had somehow offended him. Then he rang the doorbell and knocked loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed? Edward! I know you’re in there, open up!” he cried out. Oh, he could make a scene alright! Ed better prepare himself for one </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive tantrum!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Edward!” He banged his fist against the door more insistently. “Open the door!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments Kristen showed up, tying her night robe around her tiny waist and looking quite confused. “Oswald? Why-- I mean, what can I do for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play coy! I know Edward is here. Let me speak to him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Ed is--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… Where is he? The bathroom? The bedroom?” Without waiting for an invitation, Oswald scurried past Kristen and entered her small but cozy apartment. “He’s still in bed, isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Edward was not in Kristen’s bed. Edward was on Kristen’s couch, snuggled in a checkered blanket and looking like a depressed puppy. That image took Oswald by surprise, but he had a speech prepared, so he continued with his tantrum as planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” He waved his index finger in Ed's direction and sucked in a sharp breath. “I have something to say and you’re gonna listen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sat up on the couch, still keeping his blanket tightly wrapped around him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald went on, “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Edward Nygma! Telling me you want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>and judging me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>feelings, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you yourself </span>
  </em>
  <span>are being such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypocrite! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You basically told me my sexuality is </span>
  <em>
    <span>abnormal! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who do you think you are? You pretend to be straight as if liking the same sex is a criminal offense in this country. Well, I have news for you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not straight!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled the last sentence for dramatic effect and then smirked, pleased with himself and relieved to have finally said it. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not </span>
  </em>
  <span>straight. I’ve seen the way you look at Clark Gable, or Humphrey Bogart, or James fucking Cagney! And let me tell you, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing straight about it!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. Edward had obvious crushes on those actors and most likely on other men too. Men Oswald didn’t know about. Men who weren’t Oswald… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald shut his eyes for a moment and pushed that thought out of his head. “I’ve seen it!” He insisted, and a small whimper escaped through his lips. “I’ve seen it, so don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>say I’m a freak! And don’t you dare claim you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna be normal!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How could you even say that to me? I--” His voice broke and he clenched his fists tightly. “I didn’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings, but I never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even thought you’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it! I can’t believe I trusted you for so long. I was so wrong about you. You’re not the man I thought you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started his speech with passionate anger. But the longer he talked, the more his voice started to waver, his hands began to shake. He could tell there were tears, budding in his eyes, desperate to fall and stain his face with the telltale signs of his sorrow. Damn it. It was a good speech, but his delivery </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edward would most likely laugh at him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Oswald took a better look at Ed, he found no trace of amusement or mockery there. In fact, he found something completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…?” He took a step closer and leaned in a little to gaze Ed in the eyes. “Have you been crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s lower lip quivered and he hid his face in that damned checkered blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward?” Oswald’s eyes were wide with confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this was more than enough, Oswald,” Kristen intervened. She put her hand on Oswald’s shoulder in warning. Her voice was stern and her lips were a tight line of disapproval. “I think you’d better leave now. You’ve done enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done enough?” Oswald’s gaze kept shifting from Kristen to Ed as his bewilderment only grew stronger. “What have I done? It was Edward who-- I don’t understand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave,” Kristen insisted, firmer this time. “Leave poor Edward alone and stop tormenting him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was rich! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald glared at her. “Poor Edward?” he snorted bitterly. “If anyone’s being tormented around here, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edward, tell her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at his roommate, expectantly, but all he could see of him was his messy hair, sticking from the blanket in every direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…?” Oswald shrugged Kristen’s hand off and knelt down in front of the couch. “Edward? What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blanket moved a little as Ed sniffled underneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward. Tell me!” Oswald pleaded. His anger was slowly being replaced by a different feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to go to hell,” Edward sobbed, his voice muffled by the layer on top of him. “You were disgusted with me. And I don’t blame you. I should’ve told you earlier, and for you to find out like that… I repulse you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sharp sob and the blanket shook a little as Ed apparently kept crying silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald gaped, completely stunned. His mind frantically searched through the memory of their unfortunate conversation from last night. Something didn't quite add up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, what do you mean? You should’ve told me what earlier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave him alone,” Kristen said in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn't concern you, so please keep out of it, thank you!” Oswald snapped. Then he turned back to Ed, his voice much softer when he spoke to him. “Eddie? Please, tell me. I’m confused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. You don’t want me anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s heart was hammering in his chest. Had he misunderstood last night? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, how exactly do you feel about me?” he asked, heart racing in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was spinning. What would Ed say? What would Ed say? What would Ed say? All of Oswald’s senses were heightened, centered around this one answer he needed to hear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped to hear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The one answer that could change everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blanket moved and underneath it Edward’s head peeped enough for their eyes to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I love you, Oswald.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I love you, Oswald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled shakily. The relief that washed over him at the confession was unexpected. He didn’t think it would feel this good to finally tell Oswald he loved him, especially when he knew there was a pretty good chance his best friend wouldn’t reciprocate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A simple phrase that meant so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sentiment that craved to connect them forever and unite them in one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d said it. Now what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was silent. Edward saw the way his expression morphed into one of pure astonishment, his lips parted, his jaw slacked, his eyes were wide and wet. Ed even thought he noticed Oswald stopped breathing for a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was how greatly surprised he was to hear Edward’s confession. Which was weird because Oswald already knew about Edward’s feelings. Didn’t he? They established that last night. Why was Oswald so surprised all the sudden? Unless…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to suspect you didn’t know about that,” Ed muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we misunderstood each other yesterday,” he continued, going back through the horrible exchange that took place the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s eyes were still wide and his lips were still parted as he nodded. He looked down at his hands awkwardly, looking smaller than usual. He wasn’t talking but he was willing to listen. That was more than Edward could hope for only a few moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should start again,” Ed said. “Oswald, I love you. I’ve loved you for years. I only realized it when we kissed for New Year’s.” He swallowed. The mere memory made him feel all warm and flustered. “I was scared to tell you how I felt because I didn’t think you’d care in that way. You never show interest in dating anyone and I didn’t want to make things awkward for you. I didn’t want to lose your friendship. I know I should’ve told you earlier. But I wasn’t… brave enough, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was still quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please say something? It freaks me out that you’re not talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald chuckled. “I’m sorry. I just-- I don’t know what to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was it. Oswald cared about him too much to reject him, but not enough to accept him. It hurt. But Ed had to learn to live with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” he said, curling up in the blanket once again. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m sure I can work through this on my own. Eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald gasped. “No! No, that’s not what I mean. Ed, I don’t know what to say because…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald started laughing, a hysterical, nearly manic laughter, and Edward had no idea what was even happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Oswald…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna laugh too once I tell you!” Oswald snorted. Slowly, the laughter died down and now he was looking Edward in the eyes. “Ed, all this time I’ve been secretly in love with you. I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to lose your friendship. I didn’t think you’d love me back, so I just kept it all to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ed’s turn to gape like a fish. “Are you kidding me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all!” Oswald grinned, tears glistening in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You…</span>
  </em>
  <span> are in love with me?” Ed said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Oswald bit back his grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am in love with you…” Edward went on in the same fashion, still processing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you say,” Oswald allowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Edward insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” Oswald smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed blinked a few more times. “Oh dear. We’re so dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are!” Oswald agreed, amused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this time…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and we were hiding our feelings from one another when we could’ve--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kristen, did you hear what we--?” They looked around but Kristen was nowhere near. “Oh.” Ed chuckled nervously. “I guess she figured it out before us…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... and sneaked out to give us space,” Oswald blushed. “She’s not as bad as I thought.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really isn’t,” Ed muttered. “She’s a good friend to me. Like Barbara is to you. It always puzzled me why you disliked her so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was jealous! Duh!” Oswald rolled his eyes but his amusement was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed grinned widely. “I wish I knew that then.” He reached out to cup Oswald’s cheek and this time he was sure his friend’s breath hitched at the touch. He sighed. “I’m sorry I put you through all this, Oswald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t confess my feelings sooner,” Oswald retorted, sounding rather breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to start making it up to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wait?” Oswald asked and batted his eyelashes a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chuckled and slowly leaned in. They melted together into a long-awaited kiss -- a proper one this time, not the quick brush of lips from New Year’s -- and Edward knew this was fate. In this huge world full of lonely souls they found one another. Edward knew how rare that was and he was eternally grateful to have Oswald in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee walked out of the bathroom, drying her wet hair with a towel, when she saw her girlfriend, tapping furiously at the screen of her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He screwed up. He screwed up not. He screwed up. He screwed up not,” Barbara kept muttering to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee arched an eyebrow. “Do I even want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara looked up. “Oh, I got this cool app where you pull virtual daisy petals. You know, as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>he loves me, he loves me not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. So cool,” Lee said sarcastically, but she smiled anyway. “And does </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>love you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara snorted. “I’m not doing this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m trying to find out if Oswald managed to confess his feelings for Ed or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be easier to wait till he calls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would, but it would also be more dull,” Barbara said and looked back at her phone. “He screwed up, he screwed up not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virtual daisy petals, you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s better than destroying an actual flower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee hummed. “That’s true. I can sense Ivy’s influence on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw the towel in the hamper and let her hair dry on its own. That got Barbara’s attention and she put the phone away to come and pull Lee into a gentle kiss. Her fingers ran through Lee’s still mostly wet hair and Lee smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you're so curious about them, I could call Kristen,” she suggested. “Ed’s staying with her, so she should know what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! How did I not think about that!” Barbara exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. “You should do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee chuckled. “You know, I still can’t believe it took them this long. I mean, if you hadn’t told me they’re not a couple back when we first started dating, I would’ve thought they were married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men,” Barbara rolled her eyes with a grin. “They need time to understand things. Because they're so dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lee could reply, Barbara’s phone buzzed with a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from Oswald,” she grinned and gave her girlfriend a playful wink. “He and Ed are inviting us over for dinner tomorrow night. As in… </span>
  <em>
    <span>a double date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Lee smirked. “I guess they stopped being dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least for the time being,” Barbara snickered. “I’ll tell them we’re in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee watched Barbara type in her reply and for a moment the world slowed down. She wasn’t in their apartment anymore, was somewhere else, some</span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>else. It was still her and Barbara, visiting Oswald and Ed, but there were also two children in the room -- a girl and a boy, playing together as their parents were having a double date. Oswald and Ed looked older but very much in love, and the boy regularly came by the table to give them hugs. As for the girl… the girl was so smart and beautiful, Lee was filled with an unfamiliar sense of pride as she watched her in her mind’s eye. A sudden realization hit her at that mental image. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>this life. And she wanted to share it with her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the name Barbara,” she muttered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara didn’t look up from her phone. “What’s that, dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee snapped back to the present moment and chuckled softly. “Oh. Umm, no, just… If I ever have a daughter, I’d like to call her Barbara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara looked at her, surprised. She was quiet for a few beats, then her face melted into a smile. “I guess I like Barbara too,” she agreed, a little flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life had a funny way to unfold itself. Sometimes a misunderstanding could lead to happy discoveries. And sometimes a daydream could change a life forever. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't 100% sure about the ending, but I hope you like it. Let me know in the comments :) And thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>